


Holiday Proposals

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holding Hands, Holidays, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Vodka, Wine, sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my Wattpad: @DRAMAtical_Panda</p></blockquote>





	Holiday Proposals

It was a snowy evening in late December, and Russia and China were cuddled up under a fleece blanket together, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace.

The couple always kept their holidays rather simple. No giant Christmas trees, no flashy lights, no lavish parties or caroling, like what the other nations had done. They preferred spending their days off together under a blanket and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ooh!!! I have something for you!" China beamed, whipping the blanket aside and raising to the bedroom. "Stay put, aru."

Russia couldn't help but smile. His China sure was energetic, for someone who was usually so laid back.

He was sleepy, the pleasant glow of the fire and the warmth of the two bodies hugging each other.....

Russia yawned, the atmosphere was enough to put him to sleep. but he couldn't He was about to take the biggest step in his life.

The Russian heard a door close, and the Chinese man's footsteps them through the house. The ash-blonde forced his eyes open and stared at the fire, hoping the dim light might wake him up a bit more.

It didn't work. But sitting there, taking deep breaths, eased his tense muscles. He was ready.

"Russia -aru!" China sat down next to him, placing a medium-sized box on his lap.

Staring at the box, he awed at the immaculate wrapping job. The paper was a simple snowflake pattern. Russia focused his sights on the matching label, next to a giant silver bow.

'To: Ivan From: Santa."

Russia rolled his eyes and hugged China closer to him.

"Aruuu! Open it!" China whined.

"Okay, Okay, da!" Russia tugged the bow off the box and stuck it on China's nose, causing him to giggle. Ripping the paper off and tossing it aside, He lifted the lid.

At first he was confused, as he pulled out the folded fabric, holding it up.

Getting a good look, he realized it was a cheongsam. and Russia blushed.

"Come on! Lets try it on!" China hopped to his feet and tugged at Russia's arm.

Russia smiled his usual childlike smile and lazily stood up. carrying the cheongsam under his arm to the bedroom.

China sat on the edge of the bed, admiring Russia as he stripped from his coat and scarf. The Russian fumbled with the cheongsam.

"It's upside down, aru." China hinted at Russia, and he flipped it around, then squeezed into it.

Taking a moment to adjust himself, he was reluctant to turn around. "It's a bit.....feminine for me....."

China saw Russia blush and urged him to show him. "Show me! It's supposed to be feminine." China had to pry his eyes away from the Russian's back and butt. It fit perfectly around the curve of his hips and thigh, and still looked comfortable around his waist.

Bashfully turning around, he stood in front of China, who was getting all teary eyed. The cheongsam was a light blue color, with sunflowers scattered all over it. It hugged Russia's figure so perfectly, and China reached out to adjust the sleeves.

"You look...absolutely breathtaking." China breathed, and Russia petted his dark brown hair, pulling the low elastic pony-tail holder out. The brunette hair fell over his shoulders, cooking him and making him look more feminine as it usually did.

Russia's face reddened again, and he hid it as he wrapped his arms around China's waist, and pulled him into an embrace. China looked up and kissed him.

"I...have something special for you, too, da." Russia whispered against China's lips. Reluctantly they let each other go, and Russia Gestured for China to follow him to the Kitchen.

As China followed, he noticed how the sunflowers seemed to dance with every step the Russian took. He was perfect in every way. and he couldn't help but want to peel that cheongsam off his lovely body, no matter how adorable he looked in it, and touch him..to feel his warmth.

Just thinking about it made him yawn, crawling in bed with him seemed like such an appealing idea.

He pushed his thoughts aside when Russia flicked on the lights. He watched as the Russian opened the cabinet where they stored the alcohol. Pulling out several bottles of vodka and sake, the bottles clinked against one another and this time, it was China's turn to be confused.

Russia finally had his hand on a bottle of red wine.

China could've swore Russia has lost his marbles.

It was a romantic gesture, yes, but it was getting a little too late for wine.....

Russia sighed. "Okay, just to be clear, I had France help me out with this..."( XD) He took out two wine glasses. Taking the wine and the two goblets to the dining room table.

Russia pulled out a chair for China, who accepted it. What was this about? Not that China was complaining. He did rather enjoy wine, and so did Russia, but the silence was uneasy. Watching Russia, other nations would see nothing wrong with him, but China saw right through his act, and if anything, Russia was nervous.

What was he so nervous about?

"China?" Russia called out, his voice was shaky.

China's heart throbbed. Russia was emotional and honestly, it scared him. "What's wrong?"

"I love you..."

China wanted to cry for him. "....I know that, and I love you too."

Russia poured the wine into the glasses and he started singing Gosudarstvenny Gimn Rossiyskoy Federatsii (the Russian national anthem) and China thought he heard a clinking noise in his glass.

Russia seemed to be singing to cover up the noise....

China was stumped, as to what that could have possibly have been.

Russia set the wine down and handed China one of the glasses. China smiled and took a sip of the crisp, astringent red wine. The bitter flavor ran down his throut, giving him an intoxicated feel.

Wine was a nice change from the usual sake and Russia's vodka.....

....Something clinked against China's lip.

"Huh?" China gasped, and Russia gazed at him expectantly. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, he fished around for the object.

He pulled it out and observed it, as he held it between two chopsticks, dropping with the wine.

His heart stopped.

"Russia.... oh my goodness..aru..."

A wedding ring sparked in between the sticks, and Russia took China's hand and brought him to his feet, kissing his feminine fingers. China felt as he was about to swoon as Russia basically ripped out his soul and signed his name on it. Russia owned him, and China was perfectly okay with that.....

Russia plucked the ring from the chopsticks and slid it onto China's left ring finger. Smiling, he kissed his nose and embraced his petite body.

"Will you marry me, China?"•

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad: @DRAMAtical_Panda


End file.
